1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vibration wave linear motor which implements an ultrasonic vibrator, and in particular, a vibration wave linear motor and lens implement thereof with a simple configuration that can be miniaturized.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, attention has been focused on an ultrasonic motor (vibration wave motor) as a new motor to replace electromagnetic motor. In comparison to a conventional electromagnetic motor, this ultrasonic motor has advantages such as: (a) obtaining high thrust at a low speed without a gear; (b) high holding force; (c) long strokes and high resolution; (d) low noise; and (e) no generation of magnetic noise and no noise-influence.
As a conventional ultrasonic motor having such advantages, a linear ultrasonic motor is proposed, wherein a movement part comprises two vibration boards, one guide shaft is held between the opposing parts of protruding parts which are formed with each on the opposing surfaces of these vibration boards, and the movement part moves along the guide shaft by the vibration of the two vibration boards. (For example, refer to paragraphs [0011] to [0012] and FIG. 1 of Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 09-051687.)